User talk:TheBearPaw
Welcome Hi, welcome to DeusEx Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the JC Denton page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ausir (Talk) 14:10, 5 June 2010 Grammar correction Hello my friend! Thanks for grammar correction, being French there may be mistakes ;) Good day to you and see you soon! : Hey, no problem, thank you for the nice additions to the wiki! ;) --TheBearPaw 14:46, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Hehe you're welcome ;)! Yes I'm so sad that Deus Ex has not a Wiki at his nice universe, I'm going to do about it and be at least the same level as Dragon Age or Mass Effect Wiki. Do you know who is the bureaucrat here? For have the administrator rights for delete some unnecessary images and edit the main page, and maybe put some news of Deus Ex :). I'm administrator on the wiki " The Vault " on Fallout so I know well the wiki syntax. Anyway it's cool, thank you for correcting me, we'll finally be able to make a real resource on Deus Ex! Itachou [~talk~] 15:10, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Deus Ex Bible Hello my friend ;) The Deus Ex Bible is a collection of design documents, for the original Deus Ex, the Deus Ex developers compiled and used to craft the game and also contains numerous questions - answers between Planet Deus Ex and the developers. It containing numerous background information about the Deus Ex universe and since these are the documents used for the original Deus Ex, a lot of information about this (like the date of birth of Paul Denton or the situation of "mech-augs" in 2052). The Deus Ex Bible is intended to summarize the key backstory information behind the Deus Ex universe with a few additions and modifications for the sake of maintaining consistency with the final game and the final Deus Ex universe. Although some things didn't appear in Deus Ex (many missions in Texas, moon base etc.) and are not to be considered, but others are much more detailed in the Bible and contains numerous valuable information on the event and the background. It was compiled prior Deus Ex: Invisible War and so now it's very hard to find. There are two part, I didn't find the 2nd part but I found the 1st part, is readable here if you're interested =). http://www.neoseeker.com/forums/3102/t104186-deus-ex-bible-all-about-game-more-spoiler/ Nice day to you my friend and see you soon! Itachou [~talk~] 15:36, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : Hey, thanks! --TheBearPaw 12:23, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Appearances section and new navigation scheme Hello my friend ;) That of Wookiepedia I had not seen before is excellent, this is the one that should be used finally. The previous appearances section with a bland sentence was not really necessary. For The Vault, my friend Ausir, the founder, told me himself in my talk page that such section was unnecessary and should be deleted (as I also suggest before seeing one of Wookiepedia, much more efficient and readable). Well, I'm for that we use the Wookiepedia appareance section (what you're suggesting he seems), it works =) ? Also, a new navigation scheme much more suited to the Deus Ex Wiki and more efficient was proposed by a friend to me of The Vault. As an important member of the Deus Ex Wiki, your opinion and suggestions are requested. Thank you in advance and nice day Bear ;) Itachou [~talk~] 13:00, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Light Hello my friend ;) Just a heads up, when you write a title of a game, please write the full name and not a shorter version like "Invisible War", it's better to write "Deus Ex: Invisible War", and the same also for "Deus Ex: Human Revolution". I also remove the "Appearances" section in the Light page and I think it's unnecessary, the page already say this nano-aug appeared in the two games and the category also. In the wake, we have a proper policies and guidelines now, so please red it if you have not done yet ;). Itachou [~talk~] 22:38, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :I will write it in the beginning of the page and I think that will suffice, no need a specific section =), and in fact, the appearance section is not in the policies and guidelines and I think it's a useless section after writing the proper information in pages. :Yes categories is a nightmare for now (with copyrights for image), Snfonseka take a look at the moment for correct them. Have a nice day my friend and see you around ;)! Itachou [~talk~] 14:29, August 31, 2011 (UTC)